bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Famous
|} ''Famous '' - впервые появилась в серии "Вперёд - на запись демо". Это не оригинальная песня Big Time Rush, а ремейк песни "Famous" шведской девичьей группы 'PLAY'. Больше всего партий у Кендалла. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxDo you want to Ride in a big limousine? Tell me do you want to Take a little bite of the fame machine? If you wanna be discovered And end up on the cover’ve every star-studded supermarket magazine You can do it Stick right to it. It could happen tonight. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who’s living the life. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who’s taking a free ride. Do you want to Cut to the front of the line? Baby, do you need to See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign? Come on, we gotta work harder. Fight the fight together. Take you to the top. We’ve got the winning team. It’s your moment. You can own it. It’s the American dream. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who’s living the life. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who’s taking a free ride. All day. All night. The camera’s on and it never lies. You’re under The spotlight. Twenty-four seven til the end of time. Whoa, oh. You wanna be famous. Whoa, oh. You wanna be famous. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who’s living the life. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who’s taking a free ride. You wanna be famous Your song is on the radio. Hot rotation video. Bright lights, fan mail. Paparazzi on your tail. Tour bus, private jet. Thinking big ain’t failed you yet. Just one thing you can’t forget. Takes more than just wanting it. Aim high, never rest. Put your passion to the test. Give your all, never less. Famous means that you’re the best Перевод Ты хочешь Ездить в большом лимузине? Скажи мне, ты хочешь Отхватить хотя бы маленький кусочек славы? Если хочешь быть замеченным, И в итоге оказаться на обложке всех журналов о звездах, Которые продаются в супермаркетах, Ты можешь достичь этого. Стремись к своей цели. Всё могло бы случиться сегодня вечером. Ты хочешь быть знаменитым? (Знаменитым) Ты хочешь быть тем, кто действительно живет? Ты хочешь быть знаменитым? (Знаменитым) Хочешь быть тем, кто абсолютно свободен? Ты хочешь Прорваться в группу лидеров? Детка, тебе нужно Видеть свое имя в огнях, Как знаменитую надпись "Голливуд"? Тогда вперед, мы должны работать усерднее! Выиграть эту битву вместе. Добраться до вершины. Мы - команда победителей. Это твой миг. Он принадлежит тебе. Это та самая американская мечта. Ты хочешь быть знаменитым? (Знаменитым) Ты хочешь быть тем, кто действительно живет? Ты хочешь быть знаменитым? (Знаменитым) Хочешь быть тем, кто абсолютно свободен? Весь день И все ночь. Камера включена, и она никогда не лжет. Ты В свете прожекторов. 24 часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, до конца времен. Ты же хочешь быть знаменитым. Ты хочешь быть знаменитым. Ты хочешь быть знаменитым? (Знаменитым) Ты хочешь быть тем, кто действительно живет? Ты хочешь быть знаменитым? (Знаменитым) Хочешь быть тем, кто абсолютно свободен? Ты же хочешь быть знаменитым. Твоя песня звучит по радио. Горячие ротации клипов. Яркие огни, письма фанатов. Папарацци у тебя на хвосте. Гастрольный автобус, частный самолет. Думаешь, ты еще не достиг максимума? Одна вещь, которую нельзя забывать: Нужно больше, чем просто хотеть. Цель высока, некогда отдыхать. Пора испытать твою страсть. Отдай мне все Быть знаменитым - значит быть лучшим.